Kissing the Carnival
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Challenge fanfic: When Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb go to the carnival, Ferb slips away while Phineas and Isabella go on the Tunnel of Love. Isabella battles away at Phineas' obliviousness until she finally breaks it. Complete Phinabella!


**A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here!**

**1) There is a poll on my profile. Please vote on your favorite story for this weeks submissions. Thank You!**

**2) I want to thank all of you who DO vote on my poll on who you think should win!**

**3) PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We want judges to help judge our weekly challenges! If we don't get enough, then it might end them there, or force us to ask people to judge for a second time! Not that it isn't fun to judge, it is just that we like to have fresh opinions! AND YOU PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY DYING TO HAVE A TOPIC WRITTEN ABOUT! THEN BE A VOLUNTEER JUDGE AND LET YOUR TOPIC BE USED!  
><strong>

**4) I am posting for RosyInkliv54 because she won't be at home when the submissions are due.**

**5) This week is judged by Midnight4568**

**6) The topic: When the carnival comes to town, Ferb convinces Phineas to take Isabella. But when Isabella wants to spend some quality time alone, all Phineas wants to do is check out the rides. What does Isabella do?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas was lying in the backyard, the summer warmth washing over his face, just like every other day that the sun was able to show its light and bring its warmth to the people on Earth. Phineas sighed contently as a purple and pink butterfly came by.<p>

"Ah Ferb," said Phineas, taking in the warmth and the sunshine. "Now this is the life. Lying back in the backyard under a big tree, the sun shining against your face, and the best part is that every day is a new day where we can do the impossible."

Ferb, who was sitting to the right of Phineas, opened his eyes and turned to look at his stepbrother and nodded.

"So Ferb?" Phineas asked. "What do you want to do today?" Ferb shrugged. "Well, we can't just not do anything for the day! We've already done our lazy day of the summer. We can't afford to take another day off… We have to think of something that wil-"

Phineas was interrupted by the sound of music that came and went down the main road that everyone called Maple Drive. "-huh, sounds like the carnival is finally here in town," Phineas smiled. "Well, it starts later today if I remember anything of what mom said this morning."

Ferb nodded his agreement.

"So what do you think?" Phineas asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Build or carnival?"

"The latter," was all Ferb replied.

"Great, send the others a massive text message to meet us here-" Phineas was again interrupted by several people bursting through the backyard gate.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella, the raven haired girl from across the street said sweetly as she came in. "What'cha doin'?" Buford and Baljeet entered a few seconds later.

"We were about to plan out our trip to the carnival today," Phineas explained. "So, what do you guys say, you comin'?"

"Nah, I've got a bully's convention to go to today, so I can't attend... Come on nerd... You're with me!" Buford announce before taking Baljeet by the neck and dragging him out of the backyard. Baljeet screaming and trying to find something to hold on to in fright as they left.

"Oookay..." Phineas replied to that. "So, it seems like it'll be the three of us then."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the three of them were walking down Maple Drive towards the carnival that had been miraculously set up in only a couple of hours.<p>

"So, according to this map," Phineas began. "We should be entering from the east entrance to the carnival... Which means that we will be near the concession stands."

"Which means that we can get a quick snack before deciding where we want to start," Isabella reasoned before shifting her focus to Phineas. "Of course, I would like to start at the Tunnel of Love where it can take us to the far side so we can start over there..."

"But there are only two people allowed per boat, and I wouldn't want any of us to be left alone with some random person while going through a Tunnel of Love," Phineas protested.

Isabella face-palmed herself. Ferb bit back a laugh.

Phineas immediately had a confused look on his face. "What? Did I say something funny dude?" The latter being directed at Ferb while the former was directed at Isabella.

"No, nothing," Isabella said bitterly. For a few seconds, Isabella was emotionally depressed, but soon enough, Phineas was chatting away with Ferb about some invention. Eager to participate and get another shot with Phineas, Isabella jumped into the conversation, which cheered her up immensely. When Ferb caught Isabella's eye in the resulting conversation, he saw the desperation in her eyes. Ferb nodded, understanding her plea for help before returning to the conversation.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the concession stands part of the carnival, the three of children were amazed at the physical amount of people attending. There seemed to be hundreds of people attending this carnival from Danville alone. And according to the ticket master, who administered how many people came into the carnival, well over 12,000 people had visited already. And it has only been a couple hours since it opened... Doesn't that tell someone how popular the carnival is?<p>

"Oh wow," was all Phineas could say as they approached and paid for their entrance tickets. "That is a LOT of people..."

"Well yes..." Ferb replied. "Yes it is."

It took twenty minutes to enter the carnival, but once they were there, it wasn't hard to find the Tunnel of Love.

"Alright Isabella, you wanted to come here," Phineas said as he pointed to the Tunnel of Love, which barely had a line.

"Uh," Ferb said quickly. "I'm thinking that I'm gonna take the long way around, you two can ride the Tunnel of Love together."

"Oh Ferb," Phineas complained. "Are you sure that you don't want us to accompany you?"

"NO!" Ferb protested, almost too quickly. "I mean, I'm fine... I just want to take the scenic route."

"Oh," Phineas said, now even more confused. "If you are sure... We'll meet you soon at the Love Bridge, over on the other side of the carnival." Ferb nodded and they three of them went separate ways. Phineas and Isabella got in line and within five minutes were on a boat as they pulled into the Tunnel of Love. Ferb meanwhile, was already making his way back towards Maple Drive where he would wait for the two of them to return.

* * *

><p>"So Phineas, what do you think of this ride? So romantic isn't it?" Isabella asked as the boat ride continued.<p>

"Well yes, yes it is..." Phineas said, intrigued by all of the things that he could see. "We need to build one of these things later this summer..." Phineas pulled out a small pocket sized notebook and wrote down the idea."

"So, this is it huh? Just you and me? In a Tunnel of Love?" Isabella kept up her constant stream of flirts, trying, hoping that one of them would break through Phineas' unbreakable barrier of obliviousness, which kept his innocence intact. A barrier which Isabella battled against nearly everyday.

"Uh, yeah...s-sure..." Phineas' barrier was beginning to let some of Isabella flirts in, because Phineas was beginning to stutter, not knowing what to make of the situation. "So, what do you want to ride after this Tunnel of Love?"

"Oh Phineas," Isabella sighed dejectedly. "I guess this would be a perfect time to tell you that you are oblivious, but because you probably wouldn't understand it, I won't say anything..."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Phineas decided to try one last time to figure out what Isabella wanted to do.

"So, about that last question I asked a few minutes ago..." Phineas brought up, ending the complete silence between the two of them.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Isabella shouted in desperation. "THIS! THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO DO!" Then Isabella took Phineas by the neck and slammed her lips against his, giving him a deep and affectionate kiss while at the same time, making is brief, only letting Phineas get a taste of what he could be having.

Phineas kept a shocked look on his face for only half a second before a wide smile broke out over his face. "ISABELLA!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, after much fun and discussion of Phineas' obliviousness, both children returned home. Opposite sides of the street of course, but in any case, home again, both glad that the day's activities had actually happened the way that it did.<p>

Phineas entered his bedroom to find Ferb sitting up in bed while reading a book from one of the large piles of books around his brothers bed.

"That was an unfair trick that you played today!" Phineas protested as he dropped into bed, exhausted from the days events.

"But it worked didn't it?" Ferb asked, putting his book down.

"Yes, yes it did," Phineas replied smiling before exhaustion and eagerness to begin the next day forced his eyes closed. The next time he would open them, it would be 7am the next morning.


End file.
